Spies in Disguise
Spies in Disguise is a 2019 American computer-animated spy comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Loosely based on Lucas Martell's 2009 animated short Pigeon: Impossible, the film is directed by Nick Bruno and Troy Quane in their directorial debuts. Storyline Plot When the world's best spy is turned into a pigeon, he must rely on his nerdy tech officer to save the world. Genres * Animation * Action * Adventure * Comedy * Family * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * PG (Australia) * 10 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * PG (Canada) * TE (Chile) * T''' (Colombia) * '''K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''12 (Hungary) * U''' (India) * '''PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''AA (Mexico) * 6''' (Netherlands) * '''PG (New Zealand) * G''' (Philippines) * '''M/6 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * PG (South Africa) * 7''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 8''' (Switzerland) * '''PG (UK) * PG (USA) * ZA (Ukraine) * P (Vietnam) Images Spies in Disguise 2019 poster 1.jpg Spies in Disguise 2019 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Directors * Nick Bruno * Troy Quane Writing Credits * Brad Copeland ... (screenplay by) * Lloyd Taylor ... (screenplay by) * Cindy Davis ... (story by) * Lucas Martell ... (based on the short film Pigeon: Impossible by) Cast * Will Smith - Lance Sterling (voice) * Tom Holland - Walter Beckett (voice) * Karen Gillan - Eyes (voice) * Rachel Brosnahan - Gidget Garcia (voice) * Ben Mendelsohn - Tristan McFord (voice) * Rashida Jones - Marcy Kappe (voice) * Reba McEntire (voice) * Masi Oka - Agent K (voice) * Carla Jimenez - Geraldine (voice) * DJ Khaled - Ears (voice) * Peter S. Kim - Joon (voice) * Rashawn Nadine Scott - Lab Technician (voice) Producers * Kori Adelson ... executive producer * Peter Chernin ... producer * Jenno Toppings ... producer * Michael J. Travers ... producer (produced by) (p.g.a.) * Chris Wedge ... executive producer Composer * Theodore Shapiro ... (music by) Editors * Randy Trager * Christopher Campbell Casting Director * Christian Kaplan Production Designer * Michael Knapp Art Directors * Kevin R. Adams * Jeff Turley Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * December 2019 (Spain) * December 4, 2019 (USA) (Hollywood, California) (premiere) * December 24, 2019 (Uruguay) * December 25, 2019 (Austria) * December 25, 2019 (Chile) * December 25, 2019 (China) * December 25, 2019 (Germany) * December 25, 2019 (Egypt) * December 25, 2019 (Spain) * December 25, 2019 (France) * December 25, 2019 (Hong Kong) * December 25, 2019 (Indonesia) * December 25, 2019 (Italy) * December 25, 2019 (Jamaica) * December 25, 2019 (Mexico) * December 25, 2019 (Netherlands) * December 25, 2019 (New Zealand) * December 25, 2019 (Portugal) * December 25, 2019 (Singapore) * December 25, 2019 (USA) * December 25, 2019 (U.S. Virgin Islands) * December 26, 2019 (Colombia) * December 26, 2019 (UK) * December 26, 2019 (Croatia) * December 26, 2019 (Hungary) * December 26, 2019 (Ireland) * December 26, 2019 (Israel) * December 26, 2019 (Iceland) * December 26, 2019 (Kuwait) * December 26, 2019 (Lebanon) * December 26, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * December 26, 2019 (Slovakia) * December 27, 2019 (Bulgaria) * December 27, 2019 (Vietnam) * January 1, 2020 (Australia) * January 3, 2020 (China) * January 6, 2020 (Georgia) * January 9, 2020 (Russia) * January 10, 2020 (Lithuania) * January 10, 2020 (Latvia) * January 10, 2020 (Poland) * January 10, 2020 (Turkey) * January 22, 2020 (Philippines) * January 23, 2020 (Brazil) * January 24, 2020 (Taiwan) * January 30, 2020 (Argentina) * January 31, 2020 (Estonia) * January 31, 2020 (Finland) * January 31, 2020 (Norway) * January 31, 2020 (Sweden) * February 6, 2020 (Denmark) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - November 1, 2019 * Trailer 2 - July 2, 2019 * Trailer 3 - September 27, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * March 10, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * March 10, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 10, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Pigeon: Impossible (working title) Company Credits Production Companies * 20th Century Fox * Blue Sky Studios * Chernin Entertainment * 20th Century Fox Animation Distributor * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Worldwide) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 102 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Will Smith's first animated film since Shark Tale (2004) released 15 years prior. * This is Blue Sky Studios' first film to be released as a division of The Walt Disney Company. * This is the first animated film from 20th Century Fox to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. * This is the last Blue Sky Studios film of the 2010s. * The film was originally scheduled for release on January 18, 2019, but the release date was pushed back to April 19, 2019, and then to September 13, 2019, and then once more to December 25, 2019. * The last animated feature of the 2010s to be produced in a widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio. * The last Blue Sky Studios film of the 2010s to produced in 2.35:1. * The seventh Blue Sky Studios film to be produced in 2.35:1, after Rio (2011), Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012), Epic (2013), Rio 2 (2014), Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) and Ferdinand (2017). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films